


Moving in With Superman

by Magicnfamily101



Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, One Big Happy Family, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnfamily101/pseuds/Magicnfamily101
Summary: Eddie wants Buck to move in. Chris thinks he’s already living with them. Buck wants to be a good dad. Athena just wants her son to get some sleep.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Adventurous Adventures of Buck, Eddie, and Chris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	Moving in With Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys sorry it took so long to post this I hope you enjoy!!

Buck now having met Christopher, his relationship with Eddie seemed to pick up speed. It had been five months and he practically lived with the Diaz boys, he stayed over there at least every other night per Christopher’s request. When he would come over for dinner or a movie night or just to hang out. Chris would always ask for “his Buck” to stay and who were buck and Eddie to deny Christopher this wish, so he would stay he had clothes in a draw in Eddie’s dresser, His spare toothbrush stayed by Eddie’s, hell his movie collection started to pile up at there from movie nights. So yeah things were getting quite serious and Eddie loved it. He had never felt this giddy in his life not even with Shannon. The best thing that came out of that relationship was Christopher but Buck, Buck was different he made Eddie heart soar. Buck was his soulmate and his best friend they were partners on and off the job. He wanted Buck to move in with them and help him with Christopher (he already was but it would be nice to have someone there full time) Eddie just needed to see how Chris would react to it.  
————  
Eddie was cooking waffles for breakfast the superior breakfast food he didn’t care what buck or anyone else had to say about it. Christopher was upstairs brushing his teeth and buck was sleeping in their his bed after a long shift. He turned off the waffle maker and heard loud footsteps coming downstairs they were way to loud to be Christopher’s so he peaked around the corner to see a very sleepy buck and a very sleepy Christopher wrapped in his arms with Chris’ head resting on Buck’s shoulder. Eddie couldn’t help but snap a few pictures. Then he walked over to give buck a kiss. 

“Sorry I told him not to wake you.”  
“It’s fine I don’t like missing breakfast with him.” Buck yawned  
“How did he manage to get you up?”  
“Little monkey crawled in to bed to try to get some more sleep I guess.”  
Buck chuckled while Eddie shook his head.  
“Well come on breakfast is ready when you two are.”

Buck walked over to the table to set Christopher down in the chair but Christopher clung to him with all his might.  
“No bucky no wanna stay with you.”  
Buck smiled fondly at the young boy in his arms and sat in the chair with Christopher on his lap. Chris cuddled into bucks chest while Eddie made them both a plate and a glass of milk. He kissed both of them on the head and put a plate in front of each of them. By the time breakfast was over Christopher was wide awake, buck not so much but he pretended like he was for Chris even if Eddie could tell the only other thing he’d rather be doing is sleeping. 

“Bucky will you take me to school with Daddy?” Christopher asked hopefully with big puppy dog eyes  
“Mijo buck had a long shift-“  
Eddie was cut off by buck shooting him a glare for telling Christopher he was to tired  
“Of course bud I love taking you to school. Do you want to take the Jeep?”  
Chis nodded quickly  
“Okay then go grab your bag.”  
“Babe you’re tired you got off a 24 hour shift 2 hours ago.”  
Eddie said  
“I know but that little boy means the world to me. I would give him anything he wanted and all he wants is for me to take him to school I’ll sleep when we get back.”  
Eddie shook his head but had a smile on his face non the less. A few seconds later Chris came down the stairs they went and hopped in the Jeep and drove Christopher to school.  
“Buck, can you walk with me and Daddy to class?”  
Buck smiled and said of course and the three of them were off to Christopher’s classroom. They were greeted by Christopher’s teacher. They both hugged and kissed Christopher and then went back to the Jeep. Eddie drove and buck sat in the passengers seat. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open when his phone rang.  
“Hey mom.”  
He said  
“Baby you sound sleepy what time did you get off.”  
“Five this morning. Mom I’m fine.”  
“Buck it is 7:30 what are you doing still up?”  
“Christopher wanted me to take him to school I’ll go to sleep when I get home mama I promise.”  
Eddie smiled a big huge smile at that tiny word ‘home’ he wanted it to be bucks home more than anything in this world he would talk to Christopher tonight  
“ you’d better or me and Eddie will have a problem. You hear me Eddie you take care of my baby”  
Athena was a scary woman especially when the mama bear came out in her. Eddie laughed  
“Always”  
“ You and your boys are still coming for dinner right?”  
Athena knew they were but wanted to remind her forgetful child about their plans.  
“Yes mom”  
“Alright baby I’ll see you tonight. May is cooking so you might want to eat before you come.”  
Eddie and Buck both laughed. Buck loved his little sister and how she aspired to be great at everything it’s just cooking was not her thing to be good at and nobody had the heart to crush her dreams.  
“I love you boys see you tonight”  
“We love you too”  
They replied in unison.  
Once they finally arrived back at the Diaz hopefully soon it would be the Diaz-Nash residence buck went upstairs and went right to bed and he slept until it was time to get ready to go to his parents house. 

—————-  
When three o’clock rolled around Eddie had finished cleaning up the house taking a shower and getting out his Chris’ and Buck’s clothes for tonight. He had to pick Chris up at 3:30 so he hopped in his car not bothering to wake Buck up cause he knew he needed his beauty sleep. He was well aware of the fact both his boys would be upset with him for not bringing Buck however they would get over it eventually. Plus he needed to talk to Christopher about Buck moving in with them. 

He arrived at school and the first thing out of Christopher’s mouth was  
“Where’s my Bucky”  
“He’s still sleeping baby he had a long and busy shift he needs his rest.”  
Christopher didn’t argue and got in the car.  
“Hey bud there’s something I want to ask you about.”  
“ARE YOU GOING TO ASK MY BUCK TO MARRY YOU?”  
“NO buddy what have you that idea?”  
“We’ll Johnny’s mommy said that two people needed to be married to live together and have a baby and I’m your baby and buck calls me baby sometimes but I can’t be bucks baby if you two aren’t married.”  
Christopher said in one breath  
“You are my baby and bucks well your sorta his baby too. But that’s a conversation for another day. What I wanted to know is if you’d be okay with buck moving in?”  
“Buck already lives with us Daddy.”  
Chris said matter a factly  
“No buddy he just spends the night a lot.”  
“Well then yes he should move in with us right now.”  
Eddie laughed  
“Okay how bout we will talk about it with him when he wakes up and see what he thinks?”

————-  
When buck wakes up he hopes in the shower and puts on the outfit Eddie had laid out for him. When he walks downstairs Chris is practically shaking with excitement  
“Hey little man excited to see Harry?”  
He asks Chris  
“Yes but me and daddy want to talk to you about something important.”  
“Bud we were going to talk about this in a little bit but I suppose now is as good as anytime. Come sit down mi amor.”  
Buck looks confused but sits down anyways.  
“So I guess we wanted to know if you would want to move in with us. It’s okay if not but you practically live here anyways and we just kind of thought why not?”  
“Of course I would love to move in with you guys I hate having to go to my apartment without you two.”  
Christopher cheered and hugged Buck while Eddie kissed them both. Bucks family was thrilled that night when they told them. Three days later the remainder of bucks things were unloaded into the house. The house that was now officially the Diaz-Nash home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave comments and kudos!! 💛


End file.
